


first live

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, adonis is really adorable like bf of the year material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koga was nervous. Koga could tell Adonis was nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first live

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most gentle thing you will ever get out of my impure soul...  
> kogadonis first time... pray for these boys

“Your room is very nice Oogami, it suits you.” Adonis smiled, complementing Koga’s décor. The walls were practically wallpapered with foreign band posters, green (glow in the dark?) skull stickers, and whatever other rebellious paraphernalia he could stick to it. Leon’s bed was also in view, the dog himself in another part of the house; though he left a trail of dog toys and Koga’s old worn down shoes to assert his presence.

“Yeah, ya think so? I did it all myself,” Koga beamed, evidently proud of his work. Once the room went silent Koga sniffed the air, he felt nervous. Adonis was sitting next to him, on his bed of all places! Their knees were touching, and Koga swore he was so hot that Adonis could feel his body heat through his pants. He cleared his throat.

“Ya… ya aren’t allergic to dogs or nothin’ right? I mean Leon’s been up here a few times so…” great conversation topic, fucking brilliant. ‘ _What if he says “yes”, moron? Then your whole plans gone to shit_ ,’ Koga thought to himself.

“No,” a silent sigh of relief, “Dogs are fine…”

Koga was nervous. Koga could tell Adonis was nervous.

Not ready to forfeit his confident personality, Koga seized Adonis’s shoulders and pressed their lips together. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss, slightly parting his lips and coaxing Adonis to do the same. His face felt hot, red hot, and he could only hope that Adonis’s eyes were closed to prevent him from seeing it. They’d done this before, but today was different, Koga wanted today to be different. He pressed harder against Adonis, gently guiding him to lay flat on the bed.

“Adonis…” Koga breathed, kissing him once more, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips and doing anything to get a reaction out of the other boy. His hands trailed down Adonis’s body, rubbing at his collarbone and playing with the buttons on his uniform shirt. Koga fumbled with the buttons, managing to undo half of them before being overcome with frustration, slipping his hands into the other boy’s shirt to rub at his abs.

Adonis broke the kiss for a gasp of air, evidently unaware of the benefits of breathing through his nose at times like this. “Oogami, is this what you want?” Adonis asked, unbuttoning his shirt and raising his chest to slip it off. Koga didn’t reply, instead focused on unbuttoning his own shirt. Adonis watched him pull off his purple undershirt as well.

Their bare chests pressed together as Koga brought his lips to Adonis’s neck. The soft breaths escaping his nose tickled at first, but changed into something more pleasurable as he sucked on the tender skin.

Koga licked the bruise, calming it with his tongue, only to surprise Adonis with another bite in that same place. He hadn’t made much noise yet, but Koga could tell by his breathing that Adonis was enjoying it. He licked up Adonis’s neck, all around the shell of his ear; in the most enticing tone he could muster, he whispered into Adonis’s ear, “D’you like this? Ya want more?” Adonis nodded, “Yeah, how’s this?”

Koga’s knee grazed Adonis’s crotch, he felt the other boy bring his legs together on reflex, locking Koga’s between them. “Y-you okay?” Koga asked, genuinely concerned. All the training (i.e. porn he looked up last night) left his mind at that moment, it didn’t help that he didn’t expect to get this far to begin with.

“Just… startled,” Adonis replied, separating his legs. “I want this as much as you do Oogami.”

“’Course you do.” Koga added, sealing it with a messy kiss. As their lips met, Koga’s hand palmed the front of Adonis’s pants.

“Ngh…” Adonis gasped, spreading his legs even more. Koga squeezed at the outline of Adonis’s cock, causing him to gasp once more. The uniform fabric felt tight in Koga’s hand, so he reached for the belt around Adonis’s waist. It came undone rather quickly, much like Koga at the opportunity to finally touch Adonis’s cock.

As soon as he could, Koga shoved his hand into Adonis’s pants, squeezing at the bulge in his underwear. It felt warm in his hand, and he heard Adonis whimper as he stroked the fabric. Koga grabbed both layers, hiking them down Adonis’s legs and letting the other boy kick them off. Just as he reached for Adonis, he spoke up.

“Yours too.” Adonis asked quietly, but firm in his resolve.

“Mine?” Koga gestured to his own pants, undoing the button and pulling them down. He proudly stepped over Adonis, straddling his waist. His cock bounced as he moved, already erect and ready. “Like what you see?” Koga beamed, “It’s not as big as yours, but whatever, that’s not what matters ya know?”

Ignoring Koga’s boasting, Adonis reached out to touch it, grasping Koga’s length in his hand. “Gh!” Koga interrupted himself, surprised. Adonis thumbed the head of Koga’s dick, spreading out any precum that accumulated at the tip.

Half lidded eyes looked to Adonis as he sat on the other boy’s abs, spreading his legs to prepare for whatever the other boy was going to do to him. “Come closer…” Adonis murmured, embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around Koga’s hips, nudging him closer to his face.

Koga moved forward, sitting just shy of Adonis’s collarbone. He gasped when Adonis grabbed his cock, tugging it toward him. It wasn’t close enough to put his mouth on, though he considered it; instead he settled for wrapping his hand around it, using a thumb to spread the precum at the tip. “Ahn...” Koga gasped, pressing his hips closer to Adonis, desperate for more friction.

 With Koga closer, even slightly, Adonis was able to open his mouth and lap at this tip of Koga’s dick with his tongue. That caused Koga to shiver, then growl with arousal. He looked down at Adonis, the other boy had his lips around the head of his cock, and Koga felt dirty seeing it. It was even worse when Adonis looked up to him, making eye contact as his lips held Koga between them.

 Adonis started out slow, testing out just how much stimulation Koga would like. He played with the head, pressing his lips around it and tasting the precum on his tongue.

“M-More,” Koga said, somewhat between a statement and a question. Adonis nodded, and Koga pressed his hips forward, giving Adonis further access to his cock.

There was still more, but Adonis felt like he might choke if Koga gave it to him. Adonis’s hand grasped the base of Koga’s length, moving over the part of the shaft his mouth couldn’t reach. It felt hot on his tongue, and didn’t taste like much of anything, but the feeling of Koga sliding it past his lips made him warm all over. “Gh… Adonis,” Koga’s hips moved more erratically, thighs shaking and back arching as he came.

Koga tugged on purple locks of hair as his cum shot down Adonis’s throat. He was loud as he came, shutting his eyes and riding out his orgasm in Adonis’s mouth. “Oh my Go—d, fuck!” Koga gasped, letting his body go limp, cock sliding out of the other’s mouth, arms on the bed on either side of Adonis’s face holding him up.

Looking down, Adonis managed to swallow most of his cum, but excess still dripped past his lips. ”Haa...a” Koga panted, catching his breath. Adonis’s face was flushed and he was breathing heavy too. Koga used his thumb to wipe off the cum dripping down his chin, he carelessly wiped it on his sheets. Adonis smiled at the gesture, tilting his chin up for a kiss. Koga gave him a brief peck on the lips, having forgotten what graced those lips minutes prior.

The bed shifted as Koga rolled over, now lying beside Adonis. He wrapped his legs around one of Adonis’s thighs and drew patterns in his chest with his blunt nails.

“So,” Koga started.

“So.”

“You want somethin’?” Koga asked, gesturing to Adonis’s crotch with his eyes. His hand moved further downward, playing with the coarse hair below Adonis’s bellybutton.

“Is that alright?” Adonis answered with a question. Koga stopped moving.

“The fuck you mean ‘alright’? You just blew me,” Koga laughed, pressing himself closer to Adonis and nuzzling into his shoulder. “C’mon, I’ll do whatever you want,” he added, flashing a confident smile.

“Well…” Adonis began, “I’d like to try… inside of you—“

“You wanna fuck _me_?” Koga interrupted. He always saw himself as the dominant one… but he couldn’t say the request was unappealing. “I-I mean, yeah, let’s do it,” he paused as a smile formed on his face, ”Fuck me Adonis.”

He quickly savored Adonis’s embarrassed response to his bluntness, only looking away to grab a small container of lube from under his bed. He uncapped it, intending to squirt onto in his own hand; but Adonis leaned over, extending his own in Koga’s place, “Let me try.” Adonis’s fingers warmed the cold gel. Koga laid on the bed, spreading his legs. His heels dug into the mattress as Adonis moved between them, resting a hand on Koga’s thigh as he moved the other toward Koga’s ass.

A wet finger circled Koga’s entrance before Adonis tentatively pushed in. He was aching, but wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t sufficiently prepare Koga. He pressed his finger in, up to the knuckle, watching Koga’s expression change below him. Koga closed his eyes, exhaling with a sigh every time Adonis pushed his finger all the way in.

“Hah… Adonis,” Koga gasped, “Feels awesome. Keep goin…” Adonis’s preparation felt so much better than his own; his fingers felt longer, thicker, and the touch felt so much better knowing it was coming from the other boy.

Adonis added another finger, specifically at Koga’s request to _‘Quit babyin’ me!’_ Koga rocked his hips, loving the pressure of Adonis inside him. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Adonis asked, leaning his upper body toward Koga so he could press a kiss to his partner’s cheek.

“Fuck yeah,” Koga panted, “Add another, I wanna feel you.” He gasped as Adonis gently pressed a third finger in, letting Koga acclimate to the size.

When Koga felt ready, he brought his hand to Adonis’s wrist, gripping it and guiding the other boy’s fingers out of him. He wanted more, needed more, and the more he looked at how hard Adonis was, the more he wanted that to fill him up.

Koga propped himself up on his elbows, looking to Adonis as if issuing a challenge. He rubbed his ass over the tip of Adonis’s dick; it was a light touch, but Adonis averted his eyes. Less out of shame, and more out of the fact he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on if Koga kept this up. This was the farthest he’d ever been, and the feeling of Koga so close to him, hell, the feeling of the bed dipping where Koga’s elbows pressed into it (a mere reminder of the situation) was enough to send heat down his body. “Adonis,” he shivered as his name passed Koga’s lips, “Adonis, you gonna put it in or am I doin’ all the work here?”

“Apologies, I…”

“Yeah, yeah. You still want this, right?”

“Yes,” Adonis replied, hand steadying his length against Koga’s entrance. He raised his hips, Koga matching his pace. Adonis only felt a slight pressure surrounding the head of his cock before gasping and removing himself from Koga, relaxing his hips against the bed.

Koga growled, “Oi! Otogari, what the f—“

“I’m sorry,” Adonis gasped, heart pounding in his chest, “I didn’t want to hurt you, it felt tight and I thought…” He closed his eyes, this time completely out of shame. He felt a light touch on his forehead, brushing any hair out of his face.

Koga had a gentle look about him, brow still harsh, but his voice was softer when he spoke, “D-Don’t worry ‘bout shit like that. Just stay put.” Koga sat up, palm resting on Adonis’s chest, he could feel every breath taken by the other boy. His other hand took the place of Adonis’s own on his dick. Koga murmured, adding on to his previous sentiment, “It’s… It’s your fucking dick in my ass, it’s going to be tight, don’t be a moron… tch. Now stay still.”

 Koga positioned himself over Adonis, lowering his hips onto the heat of Adonis’s cock. He was well prepared, but felt it filling him up. Koga took all of it, down to the base, taking a deep breath when he was seated. His own thigh’s gripped Adonis’s hips, skin touching skin, twitching as Koga thought about using them to ride Adonis. Another deep breath, God he felt so full, “Fuck, Adonis, you’re so good. ‘s this everything you wanted?”

“Yes…” Adonis’s voice was strained.

Koga grinned, “Yeah? So can ya feel it when I do this?”

Adonis waited, baited breath until he felt it, “Ngh…ah,” he gasped, feeling Koga squeeze around his cock.

“That feels wonderful, but I… K-K—“

Adonis went silent, save for deep gasps, as orgasm washed over him. His cock pulsed within Koga, releasing thick semen inside of his partner. Koga felt it too, a rush of something against his inner walls and he shut up, stopped teasing Adonis. Adonis’s eyes were closed, mouth open and gasping as finished. His lips just looked so… inviting, Koga couldn’t help but press a kiss to them, maybe adding a little tongue.

The kiss parted, and Koga looked to their hips, “Can I…?” the rest of the question was implied. Adonis nodded, and Koga pulled off. Once he was empty, he felt his ass clench on nothing, and a thin trail of cum dripped down his thigh. That could be ignored, he already resigned himself to washing his sheets. He lay beside Adonis, one arm around the other boy’s chest. He was warm, comfortable, and if he hadn’t spoken up, Koga was sure he could fall asleep like this.

“Sorry, that was… fast.”

“You’ll get better with practice, yeah?” Koga grinned, he wouldn’t mind more practice like this.

“Practice? I wouldn’t mind it if it’s with you.” Adonis replied, pulling bedsheets toward them both. Koga rolled over, they were chest to chest, and Koga’s eyes met his own.

“Yeah? You’re welcome whenever ya want. Every week, nah—day!“ he laughed.

“Every day… I would have to walk home from school with you for that…” Adonis mused, as if seriously considering it.

“No fuckin’ way! I was kidding,” he laughed more, “You aren’t really that horny, are ya?”

Adonis laughed too, a quieter laugh, used to Koga’s behavior and not at all shocked it lends itself to this type of activity too.


End file.
